Malam Pertama NaruHina
by Ryu ditro
Summary: Bagaimana ya kisah malam pertama Naruto setelah menikah dengan Hinata, apakah akan berjalan dengan sukses? No Lime/Lemon.


Hai…hai…hai…ketemu lagi sama Ryu di sini dengan Fic terbarunya. Yupz ini Fic terbaru setelah sekian lama enggak update, pasti para readers udah pada nugguin Fic dari Ryu #narsis abis#. Fic ini tiba-tiba aja muncul dipikiran Ryu dan asli dari pemikiran Ryu, yang mengisahkan malam pertama Naruto setelah menikah dengan Hinata. Oke sebelumnya Ryu ucapin terimakasih buat yg udah ngereview Fic yang sebelumnya sorry nggak bias di sebutin satu-satu disini. Ryu juga ngucapin terimakasih atas Flamenya buat orang yang tak dikenal, tapi Ryu nggak ambil pusing soal Flame itu terserah tu orang aja. Oke deh nggak usah berlama-lama nih langsung aja silahkan dibaca.

Summary : Bagaimana ya kisah malam pertama Naruto setelah menikah dengan Hinata, apakah akan berjalan dengan sukses? No Lime/Lemon.

Disclaimmer : Naruto punya saya sebenarnya tapi dicuri oleh om kishi saat saya lagi tidur (langsung dilempar ember sama om kishi)

Rated : T aja lah ^_^

Buat yang nggak suka silahkan keluar dari Fic ini.

Oke enjoy it!

Malam Pertama NaruHina

Pagi ini matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya di iringi dengan kicauan burung-burung yang berterbangan kesana-kemari seolah-olah mengajak mengajak para manusia untuk menari-nari bersama meraka. Begitupula dengan yang saat ini terjadi di konoha pagi ini akan di selenggarakan sebuah pernikahan akbar yang kabarnya meriahnya mengalahkan pernikahan pangeran William dari Inggris#lebay, plaak#.

Yupz ini adalah pernikahan dari Naruto sang Hokage ke-6 yang berhasil mempersunting putrid dari keturunan Hyuga, yaitu Hinata Hyuga pewaris dari klan utama Hyuga. Naruto tidak dengan mudahnya mempersunting Hinata, dia harus melewati beberapa ujian yang diajukan oleh ayah Hinata yaitu Hyuga Hiashi, mulai dari harus menaklukkan singa yang sedang mengamuk, membersihkan kandang ayam, hingga harus mencarikan Hinata seikat bunga edelweis yang terkenal langka di gunung berapi yang sangat berbahaya demi mewujudkan persyaratan itu.

Dan bisa ditebak Naruto melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati demi sang pujaan hatinya, yah akhirnya mereka pun direstui oleh Hiashi untuk menikah yang akan di langsungkan sesaat lagi.

_**Dirumah pengantin pria. **_

" Hei,baka Dobe akhirnya kau menikah juga ya" ujar pemuda emo dengan rambut pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke.

" Hahahahaha….ya begitulah Teme, aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa menikah dengan pujaan hati ku Hinata-chan" ujar sang pengantin pria sambil tertawa a.k.a Naruto.

" Hn…cepatlah Dobe berdandan mu semua orang sudah menunggumu" suruh Sasuke.

"iya…iya…cerewet sekali kau" ujar Naruto sambil cemberut. Naruto pun bergegas menggunakan Jasnya dan segera keluar kamar menuju ke tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan.

Sementara itu dirumah pengantin wanita telah ramai oleh orang-orang yang hilir-mudik kurang kerjaan.

" Kyyaaaaaaaaaa….Hinata kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu" puji gadis berambut pink, yaitu Sakura.

" Te…terimakasih Sakura-chan, kau juga cantik dengan gaun itu" ungkap Hinata.

" hehehe…ayo cepat Hinata kita sudah terlambat" ajak Sakura, dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

#_Skip time_#

Sementara itu di masjid al-konoha tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan abar ini telah penuh dihadiri para undangan yang dating lebih awal agar dapat menyaksikan pernikahan ini dari awal sampai akhir. Didalam situ juga telah menuggu sang pengantin pria, penghulu, serta beberapa saksi kedua mempelai. Akhirnya sang mempelai wanita pun dating dengan anggunnya dan duduk disebelah sang pangantin pria.

Bapak penghulu yang bernama pun mulai memberikan nasehat yang panjang sekali yang jika dijelaskan akan memakan waktu banyak dan tak akan selesai-selesai kepada kedua mem pelai tentang berumah tangga yang akan mereka jalani sebentar lagi, akhirnya Ijab-Qobul pun dilaksanakan setelah mendengar nasehat dari .

" Wahai ananda Namikaze Naruto, saya nikah kan dan saya kawin kan ananda dengan Hyuga Hinata binti Hyuga Hiashi dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat sholat, seperangkat alat mandi dan seperangkat alat-alat lainnya dan uang sebesar lima ratus juta rupiah dibayar tunai" ucap .

" Saya terima nikahnya Hyuga Hinata binti Hyuga Hiashi dengan mas kawin tersebut dibayar tunai" ucap Naruto dengan lancer dan pedenya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun telah sah menikah, dan akan di adakan pesta resepsi pernikahan di halaman rumah keluarga Namikaze.

#_Skip time lagi_#

Setelah lelah melaksanakan pesta yang sangat meriah Naruto dan Hinata pun memasuki kamar pengantin yang telah dirias sedemikian rupa oleh ibu Naruto, mereka pun memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur yang tentu saja Naruto terlebih dahulu setelah itu baru Hinata.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi dia pun keluar kamar untuk meminta nasehat kepada ayahnya dan teman-temanya apa yang harus dilakukan di malam pertama. Naruto pun menerima nasehat dengan senang hati kalau jika ingin begituan harus pelan-pelan jangan sampai membuat Hinata tidak nyaman, Naruto pun hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkannya. Setelah itu dia memasuki kamar dan melihat Hinata telah selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakain tidur yang err… seksi menurut Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan menciumnya.

" Hinata kau cantik sekali" gombal Naruto.

" Na..Naruto-kun kau sungguh gombal" ujar Hinata. Naruto pun hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Hinata.

" Kau siap Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

" Siap untuk apa?" tanya Hinata polos.

" Melakukan malam pertama" ucap Naruto.

" Err… baiklah, tapi aku punya satu syarat" ucap Hinata.

" Apa itu sayang?" tanya Naruto.

" Bi..bisa tolong pindahkan ini" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk benda yang dimaksud.

" baiklah, kita lakukan bersama ya" ucap Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka melakukan pekerjaan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan dari dalam kamar.

" Auw…auw…pelan-pelan Naruto-kun ini sakit sekali" ucap Hinata.

Karena suara Hinata yang terlewat keras sehingga orang-orang yang berada diluar kamar pun mendengar dan menjadi penasaran, mereka pun memutus kan menguping apa yang sedang terjadi didalam kamar sana, dan lagi mereka mendengar suara Hinata sedikit berteriak.

" Pelan-pelan Naruto-kun jangan cepat-cepat" ucap Hinata lagi.

" Iya…Hinata-chan aku sudah pelan-pelan ini" ucap Naruto.

Di luar kamar beberapa ekspresi wajah terjadi ada yang marah, ada yang senyum-senyum mesum, dan ada pula yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar Naruto. Dan tanpa disangka tanpa di duga pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan langsung membuat semua orang yang berada di situ malu dan cengo melihat keadaan yang ada di dalam kamar, malu karena ketahuan menguping dan cengo karena yang mereka saksikan bukanlah adegan nista yang ada di pikiran mereka melainkan adegan dimana kedua pasangan pengantin itu sedang memindahkan tempat tidur mereka.

Naruto pun mengusir mereka dengan tidak elitnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya agar tidak mengintip aktivitas yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Naruto pun langsung memeluk Hinata lagi dengan mesranya.

" Hinata bagaimana kau sudah siap belum?" tanya Naruto

" Ta..tapi Naruto ada yang ingin ku katakana pada mu" ucap Hinata

" Apa sayang katakan saja" ucap Naruto dengan gaya romantisnya.

" Ta..tapi kau janji ya jangan marah" ucap Hinata agak takut.

" Iya…aku janji tidak akan marah padamu hime" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak rambut Hinata.

" Be..begini, tadi saat aku mandi aku baru ingat bahwa aku hari ini sedang datang tamu bulanan" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala.

" Maksudmu apa hime?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

" Aa..aku sedang dating bulan Naruto, jadi kita tidak bisa melakukan malam pertama" ucap Hinata yang semakin menunduk.

Hening, 1 detik…2 detik…3 detik…uappah Naruto berteriak dan langsung pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di lantai, Hinata pun jadi panic dan kebingungan. Akhirnya malam pertama yang Naruto impikan gagal sudah hancur berantakan.

THE END!

OKE….akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya kalau bahasanya nggak enak di baca semoga aja para readers suka dan maaf juga kalau humornya kurang lucu, karena Ryu nggak bisa nglucu. OKE!

Review ya! Dan yang jelas No Flame!


End file.
